The diagnosis system power supply mainly is to supply power for hand-held diagnosis equipment, for example in ophthalmoscope, otoscope and other ENT inspection equipment, and the power supply is widely used in the hospital. A conventional diagnosis system power supply is usually powered by a transformer, and has a large volume and poor safety, and the transformer is easy to aging after using for a period of time, which results in that the diagnosis system power cannot be used. Secondly, the power supply is usually installed on the wall, and cannot move, which makes it not convenient for clinical use, such as in the mobile cart or in the ambulance.
An existing technology replacing an internal transformer supplies power to the diagnosis system by selecting an adapter, although this method improves the diagnosis system power supply in safety and volume, the diagnosis system power supply is still unable to install within a mobile cart or an ambulance.